


Supernatural Fury

by puppycatkittymuffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycatkittymuffin/pseuds/puppycatkittymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have obviously dealt with a lot of craptastic hunts and monsters, gods, angels, and demons in their lifetimes. But what happens when a new element is added? She's ten pounds of sassy, like a She-Dean almost, thirty pounds of sexually ambiguous, and a royal pain in the ass yet a softy on the inside(never say that to her face) and with this chick, no Winchester, demon, angel, demigod, or god, is remotely safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- I just want to say that the start of Fury came from a previous fanfiction I read, original crediting goes to that author but the rest of it was my demented mind and a ton of others I came up with  
> \- I have not watched all of Supernatural Season 10 and I only watched a few minutes of the first episode of Season 11, and when Rowena died(best ever!)

PROLOGUE: They say...

 

     They say she is a demoness from Hell, perhaps another form of the First Demon, Lilith herself. They are wrong horribly.  
     They say she is a monster, from Purgatory, and perhaps the First of that Kind as well or the First Daughter of Eve. Either way, they call her the unforgivable and unchangeable insult and they are wrong.  
     They say she is a Dark Angel, but not the Fallen One. That her wings are red as the blood her eyes reflect and are blackened to a shade darker than ash or the darkness of Hell itself. Once again, they are wrong.  
     They say she is a Deity, otherwise known as a Goddess. Once again, so very wrong.  
     What do the Winchesters, Angels, Demons, Monsters, Hunters, Half-bloods, and Halflings say? They say she’s a pain in the ass you can’t help but love. A powerful one at that with a imperfectly perfect personalty. And they are right!


	2. The Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, I will probably make a lot of references to TV Shows, Movies, Video-games(probably), and Disney. Love my Disney

Chapter One: The Ties That Bind

 

     Ties that bind can mean a wide variety of things, especially in Fury’s case. There was the sexier one(not that the Winchesters weren’t sexy men of course) and then there was the family one. And although most of Fury’s family was a psychotic, serial killer-ish, a vague author, into War(literally), into Famine(literally), into Pestilence(literally), Death(literally), or Perfect, Divine, and Angelic Soldiers, or Rebellious mess, family mattered a lot to her.  
     In a way there were quite a few bindings that kept her on the earthly plane. Augustus Damon for instance. Born 1692 and unfortunately his mother had been burned at the stake(let that sink into your minds why don’t you) and he was left with Fury since his dad never knew about him and decided to return to the inferno(that too) and he knew more and had a better heart than he would have learned with his mother or gained from his father. The two were surprisingly inseparable, after all, 313 years together can do that to a pair. Like the big sister(perverted, demented, and who could rage more than Carrie White) and the younger brother, who could never be annoying except when he was a infant and partial adolescence.  
     Another would be the ‘idjit’ hunter himself, Bobby Singer. She’d met Bobby on a hunt in ‘01 and the old coot never seemed to stop crossing paths with her. She did not mind though, the man’s company was equal to his humor and the love you had to have for him. Though he did not know Augustus, her real name, or her ‘situation’, they still had that connection. That was actually how she got her third, and maybe fourth, binding to the earth plane.  
Ellen and Jo Harvelle, a mother hunter and her daughter. Lost their husband to a bad hunt when working with the famous(among hunters) and infamous(among hunters and demons and angels, oh my) John Winchester. Ellen was one of those soft yet dangerously tough women that Fury actually held respect for, she hated liars, cheaters, and whores. Mother of Mercy, those were the worst. Jo was more girly and into that kind of thing but she was not a bad shot, but did she really belong in the hunter’s field? On the battlefield was different than being in the roadhouse, there was a major difference.  
     Speaking of John Winchester... Fury’d met him on a severe case, the man had almost gotten himself killed during his boys’s ‘childhoods’ and would have left them completely without parents, with the exception of Bobby, had she not pulled his ass out of the fire. Literally, and that’s just depressing. She had a respect/hate relationship with the man. She hated how he easily fell into Azazel’s web of traps after Mary’s death and made his sons into Winchester Soldiers. But she respected him because he was a decent hunter and painfully stubborn, the latter being respectable and a pain in the ass at the same time.  
She’d yet to meet his sons, and for now she considered that a miracle and a lifesaver. For both of them. Mainly because she didn’t trust that easily, if at all, and she had the same feeling John taught that to his sons. He certainly shared that attribute with her.  
     The last tie that bound her to the earthly plane was the fact that she literally could not leave any of the earthly planes. She could travel among the dimensional planes and to the different ones, but she could not enter the spiritual plane. Unless it was Hell or Purgatory, she could not enter the Spirit Realm, Asgard(she blamed Odin and Thor for that, they didn’t appreciate Loki enough!), Olympus(that was Hera’s fault), or Heaven(that was just common sense).  
If she could she would, and each October, December, April(mostly the First), one day of May, and July, and certain days of the months in the year, she would visit the others on the other planes. They were like Augustus and at the same time, not like Augustus. That will be explained later on, but they were tied tightly, binding her to the earthly planes. No matter what dimension, and there were a LOT of them. She could have been a mummy that the Pharaoh made sure was permanently in the sarcophagus. But then again, she didn’t think she’d have it any other way in her eternal lifetime.  
     But let us tell the story of ‘How Fury Met Your Winchesters’ and the Hell worse than Hell they went through. Shall we? But to be fair, she suffered as well. Not as much, but still a bit.


	3. All Hell Broke Loose & Bobby

Chapter Two: All Hell Broke Loose & Bobby

 

  
      _Why do I put myself into these situations?_ Fury sighed inwardly as she drove up to Bobby’s. Not that long ago he, Tamara, Isaac who was dead now, and the Winchester brothers had dealt with the Seven Deadly Sins. Bobby ‘told’ her about the hundreds of demons that had escaped from Hell and that the Yellow-Eyed Demon(Azazel) was dead. Fury had already known this, she could feel magical, angelic, demonic, and godly imbalances. The Hell Gate opening being one of them, Sam coming back from the dead, as well as the bullet that killed one of Hell’s own demons, and the same with the ones that had been killed by Ruby.  
     “ ** _I still say you should go back, cause once someone gets mixed up with the Winchesters they end up dead either way,_** ” the back part of her mind practically shouted in her head. “Be that as it may, still gotta try. A rebel is a rebel, and imagine the joy,” she said with false enthusiasm. Was it crazy that she had that little voice in her head. Oh, probably, but that hardly mattered in her case.  
She pulled up to the house that belonged to the one and only Bobby Singer. The man was like family to her, and he was more family to her than her own had ever been. She gave one last warning to Augustus before leaving the house. Don’t open the door, you know I’ll just appear out of nowhere. Don’t answer the phone, you know I don’t call you, you call me.(that was for safety reasons) And don’t forget the safe-word. Also, don’t cast any major spells and do summoning rituals, and don’t do anything I would do. That was how it worked with those two, but the tie that bound went deeper than that.  
That same day she had ‘found out’ about everything the Winchesters had been up to, same about Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, and what had happened to the Roadhouse. And that Ash was dead, that was probably the main reason she got pissed. He was in Heaven, where he belonged of course, but she wouldn’t be able to see him anymore.  
     “So, Dean made the deal. Why didn’t they give him ten years?” she already knew why, and like hell(literally kind of) that Hell and Heaven would wait another ten years for this crap to happen. “He’s a Winchester, that’d be my guess,” Bobby shrugged. “They never really had a reason, the idjit only made the deal to bring Sam back. The kid has a good heart, but that doesn’t make him any less of a dumbass,” Bobby sighed. “Kids’ll do that to ya, they come into your lives, make you love them, and then they just leave you. Ten years or not,” she took a swig of whiskey after she finished her sentence. She knew full well what that was like.  
     Bobby chuckled almost without humor. “You’re like twenty-three, kids?” he raised an eyebrow. “Eh, kids from hunts and people I know,” the half truth. “Makes sense,” he took a drink of his own beer. “What kind of blade can kill a demon?” he asked out of the blue.  
In the hunter’s world she was kind of the ‘expert’ on things like this, mostly because more than half of the weapons and spells used today had been made or crafted or designed, or all of the above, by her. Though the Kurds were responsible for some, though she’d rather not talk about them for as long as she could.  
     “Depends on what its made out of,” she sat down on the dusty couch. “Holy water? Salt? Bones? Blessed wood?” he shrugged. “You aren’t giving me much to go on, did you see a demon die?” she’d known three to have died by the blade. Three of the Sins. “I didn’t see it, Sam did. Only saw the Colt do its magic,” he stated. “Depending on the metalwork or craftsmanship, you could be looking at an ancient blade. Did you see the blade?” Sam said some blonde had it and stabbed the demons with it, they zapped orange and were dead.”  
      “Whatever the blade case may be, it only depends on what its made from and if there are any engravings or symbols on the blade. That’s all I can say,” she stated coolly. “But with the hundreds of demons, and three out of seven of the Seven Deadlies Dead...” she chuckled at her own joke. “Something’s gonna happen, don’t know what,” that had been a lie. “But it will.”  
Bobby put his glass on the table, a sullen look in his eyes. “No way to get Dean outta the deal? You’re the expert,” she heard the desperation, something the man didn’t often have or show. “Loopholes always exist, even when someone says they don’t that just means they do. But even if you can break the deal, and he dies anyway, you could still pull him out if there was a demon willing to make the deal. But since they’re all black eyed bees that follow the queen, I doubt that,” she shook her head.  
     “Bees?” she chuckled. “Out of all of that you only get my reference to bees?” she rolled her eyes. “The demons all follow the queen demon, or at the very least they’re supposed to, and I sincerely doubt this Ruby is doing anything for Sam out of the ‘goodness’ of her corrupted, blackened soul,” he snorted. “Lilith is the queen of the demons in the way, the First Demon. Otherwise known as Big Bitch,” she put her own bottle down.  
      “Ruby’s not doing it for Sam or Dean, or because she feels like it. She’s got her own plans and agenda,” Fury knew full well that no demon would ever do something like this or anything for anyone. Unless it was Lilith, or because they wanted something. Especially when it was a Winchester. Didn’t matter if it was Sam, or Dean, just a Winchester.  
For a moment, an awkward moment, it was silent. “I want you to meet them,” she was thankful she put her bottle down at that moment. “You know, if I was a giddy schoolgirl I would say ‘But Bobby, would they like me?’ but I’m not and I am more concerned for their safety as well as yours. I know you’re Singer stubbornness won’t let you step down from the fight. But going on a trip like that is like looking the Reaper in the face, and if you piss him off he’ll hit you in the face with his scythe,” she sighed, rubbing her eye.  
      “You’re a damn good hunter, one of the best I’ve ever met, and you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. You could help, somethin’ anything,” the desperation grew. Was he guilt tripping her now? Cause if he was, it was working. “I will Bobby, but there is something I want to say first,” he seemed to consider that before listening in.  
She sat up, feeling no remorse for what she would say. “They’re brothers, they’re bond goes deeper than anyone else’s. Nothing can change that, and without the other one will fall. Sam would probably return to his ‘apple-pie’ life as you call it, and Dean would be hellbent on bringing Sam back. Either way, the bad-guys know full well that their greatest weakness is the other brother. It won’t matter who gets killed, Ellen, Jo, Ash, hell even you and that would kill me, but as long as it’s those two going on in the fight it doesn’t seem to matter,” Bobby looked even more down at that.  
     “Only the truth hurts Bobby, trust me, I know,” she grabbed a book from his shelf. One she’d actually given him. The pages weren’t even paper, they were made from a long-time dead nun’s skin and the words were written in a language no human could ever read or could really be translated to English, and they were written in the nun’s blood, and she turned to a random page.  
Words would swim in the eyes of someone who was dyslexic, or Greek swimming and translating to English for a Percy Jackson, and the same could often be said for Fury. Though she knew all languages, Earthly, American, not American, demonic, angelic, and magic. “Hath the lady stares into thy soul, eyes white as the tainted snow,” she read out loud. “She promised to take away thy pain of the visions if thy were to make the Deal of the Crossed Roads. She said once the seal was made, it was unbreakable. She was right as she was wrong. The deal was unbreakable, but the angelic one brought forth the key to the cage that was thy darkness.” Bobby looked at her with wide eyes.  
     “You can read that? It just looks like scribbles and mucked words,” he said. “I can read a lot of stuff, but the point is if an angel exists then the angel will be there for Dean,” she slammed the thick book shut, placing it back. “He don’t believe in angels,” she raised a red eyebrow.  
     “Belief or no belief, if there is a demon and darkness, then there must be a angel and light. If Dean goes back on the deal then Sam dies, and there would be another way to bring Sam back from the dead, but the Reapers wouldn’t appreciate it very much. Especially Death himself,” she explained. “They’re in for a wild ride enough as it is,” she hated the next question. “When do you want me to meet them? And why?”  
     “The next hunt they have, actually somethin’ in Florida. Broward County,” he said. “They’re coming here first, guess that’ll be fun,” she could hear the sarcasm. She smiled softly. “I guess so Bobby, I guess so.”


	4. Mystery Spot Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Spot was one of my favorite episodes. Anyone else? Though I disliked how Sam basically shut down his emotions, almost like a Death Eater would, and basically went psychotic and killed 'Bobby' and Fury's human name is revealed!

Chapter Three: Mystery Spot Part 1

 

 

     “So Bobby wants us to meet some chick?” Dean asked, taking a swig of beer. “He says she’s one of the experts in the hunting business,” Sam shrugged. “And she might know what this one is,” he added. “I don’t know man, seems like this tourist thing is only a trap for your wallets,” Dean chuckled. “There’s rumors about people going missing into these kinds of things, might be something like that. Or a poltergeist or a demon,” Sam pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes. “So what’s this chick’s name anyway?” he asked. “I think he said Maia Roberts, something like that,” he opened his laptop. “So, a hunting expert. Well, if she’s hot--” Sam cut him off. “Yeah, Bobby told me to tell you that she’s off-limits,” Dean stared at him wide-eyed. “Off-limits? What the hell? No chick should be off-limits,” Sam chuckled. “Tell that to Bobby,” Dean pouted. “Not fair,” he mumbled. *****(She’ll go by Maia for a while, it’ll probably switch back and forth) They actually didn’t come to Bobby, she had to go to them. They met up at a diner. _Green eyes and red hair, she’s hot! Dammit Bobby!_ Dean mentally pouted.

     “So how’d you meet Bobby?” Sam asked. “Hunt in ‘01, a bunch of rogue Vampires hunting on teenage girls. I knew about everything already, and Bobby wouldn’t have made it...” she shrugged, drinking unneeded but still decent coffee. “How many were there?” he inquired. “About twenty, maybe thirty. John and a few others were actually there, Grady didn’t make it,” she sighed. “Our dad?” they said in unison. “Yeah,” she raised an eyebrow. “He never mentioned you in the journal,” she shrugged. “Eh, the only one I actually met was Bobby. John was on a vampire killing spree, same as the others,” she said truthfully. “So how long have you been in the monster business?” Dean asked. “Whole life, born and raised,” another truth. “Same,” he took a bite of sausage. “Haven’t you ever thought of anything else?” Sam asked. “Sam--” Dean almost lectured his brother.

      “If you mean leave the business, not really. I’m not exactly the type of person who can just leave this life. I’ve got nothing else in the ‘normal’ world, and I wouldn’t really trade what I’ve got now for anything ‘normal’ related. Basically how I see it, you’ve gotta live before you die,” she stared out the window. “See, she gets it,” Dean said, earning him a bitch-face. “So what do you think this hunt is anyway?” she asked out of the blue. “Sam says something like a wormhole or something, demon or Witches could be the answer. You know the guy that went missing, he’s been crapping on Mystery Spots and then he goes missing in one. Kind of ironic if you ask me,” another bitch-face. “Did anyone see anything, say anything?” Sam shook his head. And that was how Fury Met Your Winchesters. But it was elsewhere... Mystery Spots are not to be messed with, if it’s a real Mystery Spot or a ^cough^ Trickster ^cough^ issue.

      Now it was after-hours and dark out, and the three were poking around the Spot. You know, Fury didn‘t need to sleep, but she did put herself in a trancelike state whenever she was around people, and she didn‘t exactly appreciate the alarm clock blasting out Asia‘s Heat of the Moment. She doubted Sam did either.“So is this what you guys do?” Maia asked, eyeing the formation of the building. “Go during after-hours, just wait and see if anything runs into your machete or bullets?” Dean chuckled. “Pretty much, so aside from being the ‘expert’ what do you do?” he asked. “Eh, I travel a lot. Sometimes hunting, sometimes just visiting old friends, though Augustus does the same thing,” Dean stared at her. “Augustus?” she smiled at memories.

     “I knew his mom, and unfortunately his dad, but his mom got killed and I raised him since he was born. He’s like the son I would probably never have,” there was more to that sentence than either Winchester realized. “Huh,” was all he said. “What the hell are you doing here?” the owner of the Spot(I forgot his name), all but bellowed, shotgun in hand. “Look we--” Sam was cut off by the blast of the gun. It didn’t hit the wall, or any of the furniture, or even Sam or Maia. But Dean, right square in the chest. “I didn’t mean to--” Call an ambulance!” Sam ordered, and the owner didn’t hesitate to go. “Dean, hey Dean,” Sam clutched his brother in his arms. Maia stared at the scene. The bond went deeper than the roots of the eldest of trees or magic or entities. But the presence she felt around the town was something else. Something with a trickery flare, but almost divine... Angelic... She thought with a horror before everything went black and she was sucked back in time.

     Something else was amiss here, and it wasn’t no wormhole or the Mystery Spot. On the surprisingly not lumpy and comfortable couch listening to-- “ ** _It was the heat of the moment, shown in your eyes..._** ” Asia sang out. “Rise and shine Sammy and Maia,” Dean’s voice shouted out. She jumped up, feeling dread pool in her stomach and saw the look of fear and confusion on Sam’s face. Now they were in the diner/cafe again.

     “Hey, look. Tuesday, pig n’ a poke,” Dean pointed at the sign. Maia was sitting next to him, and Sam across from the two. “Is anyone else getting a freaky feeling right now?” her eyes kept darting around the diner. “Did someone slip me a roofie last night?” Dean snorted with laughter. “It’s Tuesday?” Sam asked. “What can I get you folks?” the waitress asked. “I’ll take the special,” she smiled and wrote. “Nothing for me,” Sam said. “Black coffee,” Maia. “Alright,” she smiled. Was it fake? She had no idea.

      After breakfast, and the three were walking down the street. “Told you it wouldn’t fit,” one of the desk movers said. “What do you want, a Pulitzer?” the other guy asked. “Yesterday was Tuesday right,” Sam stated. “Yeah?” Dean looked confused. “But today is Tuesday too,” he looked freaked out. “No, yeah, you’re right on track,” Dean was looking the other way. “So you don’t believe me?” Sam questioned. “I don’t know, maybe one of your visions or something?” Maia seemed to perk up at that. “You get visions?” they turned to her. “It’s complicated,” Sam began. “Well, from what exactly?” she asked. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you, or you’d try to stab my brother?” Dean shrugged.

     “I’ve seen more than a fair share of weird and abnormal, I’m used to it and quite frankly, if you’re an oddball Sam, then you’re my favorite brother already,” they stared at her. “Not fair,” Dean mumbled. “From the Yellow-Eyed-Demon,” Sam sighed. “Azazel,” she nodded. “Bobby told you?” No, and it doesn’t take much to know that no demon’s actual name is Yellow-Eyes or Yellow-Eyed. Plus there’s all kinds of books and lore behind demons, more than you’d think,” she confessed. “Huh,” they said. “But I haven’t gotten the visions for a while, and it was way to vivid to be a vision,” Sam added. “Oddballs, and demons... What about a time-loop?” Dean looked at her funny. “Like _Groundhog Day_?” she shrugged. “If you’re living in a world where demons, monsters, and etc. exist, then why would a time-loop be out of the question?” she had a hunch, plus she had a wee little thing in her back pocket that could definitely assist with that. Though she hadn’t touched it since she first came into possession of it. Things weren’t alright, and no kid would be alright again. And by kid, she meant Winchester.


	5. Mystery Spot Part 2

Chapter Four: Mystery Spot Part 2

 

  
     You know, for the first few deaths, it actually took all of Maia’s self restraint not to laugh at the shower death, hair dryer death, and the car one. She’d definitely seen a lot of oddities in her time, but this was a whole new world. Though she would never admit it, at least not to Sam or Dean anyway, that the desk death was her favorite. Death was not evident, there was a reaper, but it was not a Reaper, Reaper. Okay, that made no sense. But this was not a Trickster. It was far to powerful for that, and even if it was, then Trickster be damned to the pits of Purgatory. Deeper than where the pack of Levis were at.  
     “I have burned it, tore it down, and still each day you die,” Sam sighed, an almost broken look in the puppy-dog eyes. “Sam, I don’t wanna say it, but I think you’re crazy,” Dean tapped his fork on the table. “Maia’s seen it, she’s been there the entire time. You don’t remember? She now knows about the visions, and she even knew the Yellow-Eyed Demon’s name,” Dean looked at her. She nodded. “She’s seen every time you’ve died, just as I have. It’s gotta be a Trickster at least,” Sam continued. “I know everything that is going to happen today, I’ve seen it. Over and over and over again, nonstop.”  
     “Let’s try and lay low at the motel then, try and avoid crap like that,” Sam sighed, for the millionth time that day. (Irony was a cruel thing). “Crazy is usually my kind of thing, but this is worse,” Maia groaned as she stepped out of the booth, Dean behind her. That same moment, the man with the pancakes left, without finishing his meal, but he paid and walked out of the diner.  
Sam looked at the plate with a hesitant and almost angry expression. “Wait a second,” he mumbled. “Yeah no s**t,” Maia added. “What?” Dean asked. “Past hundred Tuesdays he has regular syrup, and all of a sudden he’s having strawberry?” Sam watched him through the window. “Well it’s a free country, take away a man’s choice in syrup what have we become?” Dean questioned. “No, not today. Not this day, not this day ever,” Sam all but dashed out of the diner.  
     “Do you really believe him about the past hundred Tuesdays?” Dean asked her. “Yeah,” she said softly. “I do, this isn’t your average Trickster though. It’s something else,” she followed where Sam left, Dean behind her again.  
He had the wooden stake pressed against the man’s throat. His eyes were wide with false fear. The stake hadn’t affected him before and it wouldn’t now. He wasn’t a Trickster. “Listen, I sell ads, my wife is Amelia--” Don’t lie to me. I know what you are! We’ve killed one of your kind before!” Sam actually growled. The man’s fear disappeared and was replaced with an almost cocky smirk.  
The man’s gray hair and facial features changed into younger, with an almost brownish gold hair that was brushed back and golden-ish eyes. “Actually bucko, you didn’t,” he laughed. “So this is funny for you? Killing Dean over and over again?” Sam glared. “1, yes it is funny, and 2, this is so not about killing Dean. I’m trying to make a point Sam, you’re just not seeing it,” she recognized the vessel. Archangel of Golden Wings, the sweet-toothed one too. Gabriel.  
     “So, I wasn’t exactly happy when you two came back in, but I thought ‘Hey, why not have a little fun?’ and here we are now,” he grinned. “But I was expecting the Terrible Two Winchesters, why the Trio?” he looked to Maia. “None of your damn business, I should kill you now,” Sam pressed the stake deeper. “Okay, okay. How about a deal? I leave you two, and I set you back. It won’t be Tuesday again, it’ll be Wednesday. I will leave you alone, and let your brother not have to deal with anymore repeated death,” Sam didn’t seem to think for even a second, odd for him.  
     “Easier just to kill you,” he glared. “Be that as it may, that ain’t happening Gigantor. Oh, and sweetheart, if I were you, I’d leave these two knuckle-heads right now. When you cross paths with a Winchester, you end up dead,” he warned. She shrugged! “One, I don’t fear death, and two, I don’t run from the fight just because I don’t want to pick a side. You would know all about that I think,” he looked at her with wide eyes. “What do you-- Nevermind, see you Samsquatch,” he snapped his fingers.  
     A different song was playing this time, but Maia still woke in the same crappy motel room with Sam and Dean. “What do you remember?” Sam was talking to Dean. “I remember you going psycho, then we met up with the Trickster. Maia saying something about fights, then nothing really,” Sam looked down. “He got away, but you’re here now. It’s fine,” Maia had to hold back a glare.  
It would never be fine. Didn’t they realize that? Obviously, not. Dean was outside, and Sam and her in the motel still packing some things. “What did you mean by that?” Sam asked. “Stepping down from the fight just because I don’t want to pick a side?” he nodded. “He’s not like any other, and Tricksters don’t just pop up like this. He’s got double-ups and things like that, but I’ve learned to read people Sam. He’s hiding from something else, that’s all I really know,” she sighed. “But what did you mean by fight--” he was cut off by a gunshot. “No...” he whispered, running back out the door.  
     Maia pulled out the pocket watch. It was gold, silver, and had different designs and engravings on it. The symbol of Earth and the symbol of Sky, connecting and leading to the symbol of Time, then the Time symbol led to the symbols of Thunder, Fidelity, Sea, Agriculture, Home & Hearth, and the Dead.  
Walking out of the motel room she saw that Sam was clutching Dean’s dead body. Again. “He said... He said he wouldn’t...” Sam cried. “It’ll be okay, Sam,” she promised. “It’ll be okay,” she opened her palm with the pocket watch in it. She pressed the button on the top and watched as the day, hour, minute, and second hands spun backwards instantly. “The First Tuesday,” she whispered to the watch.  
She felt the pull of Time as the town went backwards through. It was seconds before Dean would wake up, and an hour at least before the alarm clock would go off, waking her and Sam up. She pressed the button on the side, watching as time froze. “What are you?” Gabe’s voice came from behind her. She turned, turquoise/green eyes locking with his own.  
     “Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, now would I?” he glared at her. “What is that anyway?” he pointed to the watch. “Little antique from Greece, I’ll leave it at that. Now do me a favor cousin-dearest, you can either step down or step up. You’re choice, and unless you’re gonna help just leave the two alone. Tell me, do you really think the apocalypse is going to happen?” he shrugged. “One or the other is going to win, I know that,” But you don’t want to be a part of it,” she accused. “You know, you don’t necessarily have to choose Michael or Lucifer, Team Free Will over there,” she pointed to the brothers. “Will still go on,” she pointed out.  
     He looked at her strangely. “Cousin?” she shook her head with a humorless smile. “Sad, nobody remembers do they? Well, I know I do. And you’re not the only one who took off, but I would certainly hope that I won’t be the only one who will stand up and not watch the world fall down to Angels Vs. Demons. Now if you don’t want to see my Angel Reaper early, I’d go if I were you,” he glared one last time before disappearing in a flutter of wings.  
     “It’ll be okay, eventually Sam,” she did not dare promise, but she could at least hope. She pressed the button again, feeling the time freeze disappear for the second time in a thousand years.  
Once again the alarm played, the different song from Asia though, and Fury woke up from her trance again. This time Sam was hugging Dean. “Let’s just go,” he sighed. “Did he give us one last loop or something?” Dean asked. Maia shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, let’s just leave,” Sam urged.  
     Sam walked out this time, leaving her and Dean alone. “He’s not okay, is he?” Dean asked. “I could lie, but I would rather not. He could be better,” she stared at the door. “Things are changing, this goes beyond just the fact that he’s not a Trickster. To powerful, but that’s not the point. There’s other things at hand,” she followed where Sam left, the distant sound of Asia’s _Heat of the Moment_ playing in her ears.


End file.
